Beware of the Wolf
by Lolywonderland
Summary: On dit que la forêt recèle un grand nombres de mystères et de légendes. Toi qui pénètre dans ces bois, prends-garde! Le Grand-Méchant Loup te suit à la trace...


**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent intégralement à CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE**

 **Attention, cette FanFic comporte du Lemon. Homophobe ou non client du genre s'abstenir~  
**

 **Note:** **En ce moment, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je suis dans une période "revisite des contes de fées" X) Breeeeeeef voici une petite réécriture du conte "Le petit Chaperon Rouge". Il s'agit de la traduction d'une courte histoire que l'on trouve à la fin du Doujinshi _Beware Mr Wolf_. Cependant j'ai réécris une bonne partie de l'histoire à ma manière donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)**

* * *

 **Prends garde au Grand Méchant Loup**

 _On dit que la forêt recèle un grand nombres de mystères et de légendes._

 _Toi qui pénètre dans ces bois, prends-garde! Le Grand-Méchant Loup te suit à la trace...  
_

« Grand-frère, les bois sont dangereux. »

« Tout ira bien Nunnally. Tu as besoin de cette plante et la forêt est le seul endroit où je peux en trouver »

« Mais… * _cough, cough_ * »

« Hey, ne te force pas. »

Lelouch s'assit sur le rebord du lit, caressant tendrement le dos frêle de sa petite-sœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerais le plus vite possible. Je te le promets. »

« Tu me le promets ? » La jeune fille tendit son petit doigt et l'entremêla à celui de son frère en guise de promesse.

« Je te le promet, Nunnally. »

Sur ces mots, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front Nunnally, enfila son chaperon rouge (un vêtement que leur avait confectionné leur défunte mère) et lança un dernier sourire à sa petite sœur avant de quitter le chalet.

Lelouch et Nunnally étaient orphelins. Ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de leur famille et vivaient dans un petit chalet à l'orée de la forêt. Nunnally, la plus jeune, était de constitution fragile depuis sa naissance et depuis la mort de leur parents, sa santé ne faisait que se détériorer. Elle ne pouvait vivre normalement sans une _certaine_ plante médicinale. Lorsqu'elle était au plus mal, cette plante lui avait sauvé la vie, et depuis Lelouch se rendait régulièrement en forêt pour lui en cueillir. Étant donné que les bois étaient investis par une meute de loup, les habitants refusaient de s'en approcher ou d'y pénétrer.

Évidemment, Lelouch avait également peur des loups. Il était intelligent mais pas suicidaire, il savait qu'aller en forêt, seul sans aucune arme pour se défendre était extrêmement dangereux, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'explorer les autres forêts, Nunnally étant incapable de passer plus d'une journée sans lui. De plus, les loups étaient en droit de vivre ici, il leur fallait également un endroit pour vivre et vu que les villageois ne s'en approchaient pas, c'était d'autant plus profitable. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Néanmoins, la forêt semblait bien plus calme et tranquille qu'autrefois, et Lelouch ne voyait rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Sur le chemin, il entendait de temps à autre le chant d'un oiseau et celui du vent parcourant le bois. C'était tellement tranquille. Lelouch en oubliait presque que les loups vivaient en ces lieux.

Tout en déambulant entre les arbres du bois, Lelouch cherchait frénétiquement la fameuse plante lorsqu'il vît, dans une petite clairière, d'innombrables touffes fleuries. Intrigué, il s'approcha et ramassa alors quelques unes des fleurs dans son panier pour en faire un bouquet.

Le visage souriant de Nunnally traversa son esprit, tandis qu'il humait la douce fragrance des fleurs. Nunnally était comme une fleur rare qu'il se devait de chérir et de protéger à tout prix. Une fois le petit bouquet blanc cueilli, Lelouch se remit en quête de la plante. Il devait se dépêcher et retourner auprès de Nunnally, sinon elle risquerait de s'inquiéter. Et Lelouch refusait par-dessus tout de voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa petite-sœur. Non. Il ne voulait voir qu'un sourire illuminer son doux visage, rien de plus. Soudain, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas, venant vers lui. Il s'arrêta, puis recula d'un pas. Quoique cela puisse être, Lelouch devait être sur ses gardes.

Il vit alors une paire d'oreilles et une queue touffue couleurs châtaigne dépassant de derrière un buisson.

 _Tu en as entendu parler n'est-ce pas ? De ces créatures assoiffées de sang et vivant dans les bois. Ce sont les loups_

Ces seuls indices suffirent au jeune homme pour que ce dernier se mette à courir à travers le bois. Mais une branche craqua sur son passage, indiquant à l'animal dans quelle direction il s'était enfui.

« Oh non ! »

Les oreilles se tournèrent alors vers Lelouch et sortit des buissons. Au moment où il pensait ne plus pouvoir s'enfuir, Lelouch resta figé sur place, incapable de détourner le regard.

« Qui-qui est là ? Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le loup.

Il était… humain ? Non, à demi-humain. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux émeraude et inondaient son visage. Il semblait si inoffensif, Lelouch en oublia presque qu'il était un loup et dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je… Je me suis perdu. Je ne retrouve plus ma meute et… je suis seul. Lorsque j'ai demandé mon chemin à des passants, ils ont eu peur de moi et... ils m'ont attaqués... »

Entre deux sanglots, le loup raconta son histoire. Peu importe combien de fois il appelait, personne ne lui répondait. Il se sentait seul, abandonné dans cette gigantesque forêt. En voyant le loup pleurer, Lelouch comprit qu'il était l'exact opposé de cette créature qui tuait de sang froid les humains. Il n'avait rien de dangereux. Il était juste perdu, semblable à un enfant. Lelouch s'approcha et essuya les larmes de l'homme-loup, comme pour le consoler.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Su… Suzaku »

« Suzaku. Moi je m'appelle Lelouch »

« Lelouch ? »

« Oui. Si tu as peur d'être seul, je peux rester avec toi »

« Vraiment ? »

Lelouch répondit d'un sourire. Les oreilles du jeune homme se redressèrent et sa queue se mit à remuer tout doucement. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui tendait la main. De son coté, Lelouch espérait que son « nouvel ami » puisse l'aider à trouver la plante médicinale. Étant donné qu'il vivait dans la forêt, Suzaku devait probablement savoir où en trouver. Et puis, mieux valait avoir un loup comme ami plutôt qu'en ennemi.

« Suzaku, tu connais bien ces bois ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver une plante médicinale ? Je la cherche depuis des jours mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver »

« Une plante médicinale ? Je connais un endroit où elles poussent en grande quantité, il n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« Vraiment ? »

Comme il l'espérait, Suzaku savait où en trouver. Nunnally allait pouvoir être soignée !

« Tu veux bien me guider ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi »

« Merci Suzaku »

« Je t'en prie »

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les bois. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans une magnifique clairière. Et la plante médicinal poussait en masse en son sein.

« … incroyable »

« Il y a d'autres endroits où l'on peut en trouver. Mais c'est ici qu'il y en a le plus »

Jusqu'ici, Suzaku n'avait posé aucune question sur la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de cette plante et Lelouch lui en était reconnaissant. Maintenant qu'il savait où en trouver, il fallait qu'il se souvienne du chemin. Lelouch s'agenouilla et en cueilli une grande quantité. Puis il se releva et fit face à Suzaku.

« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je te remercie Suzaku »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi cherchais-tu cette plante exactement ? Elle n'est pas comestible pour les humains »

« A vrai dire, c'est pour Nunnally. »

« Nunnally ? C'est ta petite amie ? »

« Non, ma petite-soeur... Elle est très malade et cette plante est la seule chose qui peut la sauver. Sans elle, elle ne survivra pas. »

« … »

« Suzaku ? »

« Lelouch… cette fleur… »

Le regard de Suzaku fixait le petit panier. En plus de la plante médicinale, le panier de Lelouch contenait également un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches. Lelouch en prit une pour la regarder de plus près et la sentir.

« Oh, oui. Je l'ai cueilli pour Nunnally. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette fleur ? »

Lorsqu'il voulut en offrir une à Suzaku, ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les oreilles et la queue à l'affut.

« Ne t'approche pas ! Éloigne-toi Lelouch ! »

« Suzaku ? »

« Ne t'appr-… je vais… »

Son visage se crispa de douleurs. Soudain il plaqua Lelouch au sol, le maintenant fermement par les épaules.

« Suzaku… qu'est-ce que… »

Lelouch vît une lueur étrange dans ses yeux de jade. Comme s'il était une bête sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Suzaku surplombait Lelouch, la respiration forte et saccadée.

« Pour nous les loups… le parfum de cette fleur… est comme un puissant… aphrodisiaque »

« Qu'est-ce… »

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!_

Lelouch tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Suzaku, mais il avait beaucoup de force. Puis il sentit quelque chose tout contre son entre-jambe. Un violent afflux sanguin lui parcouru le visage, tandis que sa tête se cogna contre le sol fleuri.

« Lâche-moi Suzaku ! »

« Je… je suis désolé… mais dans l'état où je suis… je ne peux plus m'arrêter »

« Arrête… Arrête ça »

Suzaku déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à maintenant, les seules preuves de tendresses qu'il avait reçues venaient des membres de sa famille. Et pourtant, malgré la situation, Lelouch ne détestait pas cette sensation, sachant que son partenaire était un loup et qui plus est du même sexe que lui.

Le baiser devint alors plus féroce. La langue de Suzaku s'introduit avec force pour rencontrer celle de Lelouch. A ce moment là, Lelouch prit conscience de la situation et de son propre état.

« Ha, hah… Suzaku, reprends tes esprits ! »

« Je ne peux pas, pas après avoir sentit cette irrésistible fragrance »

Suzaku passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Lelouch, le caressant allègrement du bout des doigts.

« Kh ! Qu'est-ce que… tu fais… »

Suzaku commença à tracer des cillons de sa langue sur le corps de Lelouch. Bien qu'il ne puisse y croire, son corps répondait aux caresses du loup, commençant à se détendre.

« Lelouch… Lelouch… »

La main de Suzaku vint parcourir le corps du jeune homme, se faufilant sous le doux tissu rouge avant d'arriver à l'entre-jambe de ce dernier. En l'effleurant du bout des doigts, Suzaku s'arrêta et regarda Lelouch.

« Lelouch… tu es un mâle ? »

« E-Évidemment ! »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi portes-tu ce chaperon rouge ? »

« C'-c'est un souvenir de ma mère. Maintenant que tu as compris, je suis un ho- »

Lelouch n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que Suzaku reprit son ouvrage de plus belle, commençant à caresser allègrement le membre de Lelouch. Une incroyable sensation vint parcourir tout son corps.

« Ici… c'est un parfum encore plus enivrant… »

« Arr-ête… »

Suzaku nicha son visage entre les jambes du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir de honte. Tout en songeant à cela, une soudaine chaleur l'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi son corps réagissait-il autant ?

« Suza… ! Arr -…»

Il venait à peine de recevoir son premier baiser. Et bien entendu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre sa première fois dans de telles circonstances. Il n'avait jamais ça avec qui que ce soit, pourtant son corps réagissait de lui-même, débordant du trop plein de plaisirs qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis, une sensation qui le poussa au bord des larmes.

« Lelouch… tu es tellement adorable »

Les jambes de Lelouch se refermèrent autour de la taille du loup et une puissante vague de chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Il expira profondément, tandis que son corps se détendait au fil des caresses. Etrangement, le loup était extrêmement doux, tout du moins pour le moment.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose tout contre son intimité, avant de la sentir entrer en lui.

« Ah…. Aaahhh ! »

Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Suzaku se trouvait entre ses frêles jambes, pressant ses hanches tout contre les siennes, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de cette étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la langue du loup qui l'avait pénétrer mais ses doigts.

Le corps de Lelouch se contracta en réponse à cette intrusion.

« Ah… Lelouch, tu te contracte trop. »

« Désolé mais… je n'ai jamais fais ça avant…. ! » C'était bien la dernière chose qu'aurait dit Lelouch compte tenu de la situation. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

Tandis qu'il succombait à cette sensation étrange, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies.

« Lelouch, je vais me lier à toi… juste ici »

Tandis que sa main droite s'occupait de l'anneau de chair, sa main gauche vint s'échouer sur le membre délaissé de Lelouch et accentua ses mouvements. Une fois encore, un plaisir intense envahit le corps du jeune homme et le fit trembler. Ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son propre corps, Lelouch s'abandonna aux caresses du loup, ses hanches suivant le rythme de l'autre.

Leurs respirations devinrent plus fortes, plus irrégulière. Au bout d'un moment, Suzaku retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

« Su… zaku, qu'est-ce que… »

Comprenant ce qu'il allait se produire, Lelouch blêmit.

« Non, Suzaku, je t'en prie ne fais pas-…. Aah ! Aaaaahhhhh ! »

Mais les mots de Lelouch demeurèrent sourds. Une douleur aigüe envahit son être lorsque Suzaku s'immisça en lui, non sans difficulté. Lelouch commença à avoir du mal à respirer tant la douleur était forte. Il chercha de l'air autour de lui et le trouva sans peine entre les lèvres de son partenaire.

« Hahh, Hah, Aaaahhhh…. »

« Ah, Lelouch…. Je vais commencer à bouger »

« Non, attends- ! »

Lelouch ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit le loup le pénétrer avec fougue et ardeur, mais également avec une certaine douceur. Le visage de Lelouch était inondé de larme et Suzaku le retourna délicatement pour lui faire face, le regard empli de désir.

« Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé, Lelouch… »

« Ah, Ahh, Ugh aaaahh S-Suza… ku… ! »

Le savoir désolé ne rendait la situation que plus difficile mais en étant ainsi pénétré par le loup, aucun mot ne purent passer outre les lèvres de Lelouch. Dans un dernier effort, il s'accrocha à son partenaire, enlaçant péniblement ses larges épaules.

« Oh, Lelouch... c'est- c'est trop bon... ! »

« Ah, Aha... »

Petit à petit, les deux garçons intensifièrent leur acte. Suzaku s'arrêta un instant et enlaça tendrement Lelouch avant de remuer de nouveau, le stimulant d'autant plus.

« AH! Su-Suzaku... attends je vais-... ah, aaaaahhh! »

Lelouch sentit alors une abondante chaleur l'envahir, tendit qu'il se déversait sur leur deux ventres, le souffle court. Puis il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que quelques heures plus tard. A son réveil, il vit le jeune homme enlacé à sa taille. Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne pût s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme mignon. Et puis... il n'avait pas non détesté complètement _cela_. Il aurait seulement souhaité que cela se passe différemment. Lelouch se surprit même à vouloir rester près de lui. Mais il devait rentrer auprès de Nunnally.

Il se leva pour se rhabiller, le corps encore endolori. Puis il caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux du loup avant de partir.

 _Les loups sont de bien étranges créatures, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais Lelouch sentit quelque chose le retenir. Suzaku venait de se réveiller et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer, le visage en larmes.

« Pardon... Je te demande pardon Lelouch! Je t'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible... je suis désolé... »

« Suzaku. »

« Je sais que tu me pardonnera peut être jamais mais... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Emmène-moi avec toi! »

Comme il l'avait constaté dés l'instant où il l'a vu, Suzaku était comme un enfant perdu. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Lelouch caressa doucement les cheveux du loup et regarda dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi ? Tu pourras rencontrer Nunnally. Elle sera contente de connaître quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« C... c'est vrai... ? »

Lelouch hocha la tête et le loup se jeta sur lui en pleurant. Il était tellement heureux, Lelouch était près à lui pardonner. Puis il embrassa doucement son vis-à-vis et dit avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'aime Lelouch »


End file.
